Soulmates
by Fosterfan04
Summary: Jude and Connor don't know each other are living back home and they both have boyfriends
1. Chapter 1

Jude and Connor have both just graduated college and moved back home. Jude went to school in Miami, Florida, he has been dating a guy named Alex for 4 months. They met at Jude's friend Paige's party. Alex is a firefighter. Jude is an assistant manager at a restaurant called Bob's Burgers and he hates it there and he is trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. He major in business management in college and also got 4.0.

Jude is also the only child at home. Brandon and Callie are married and expecting a baby and they live about 10 minutes from Stef and Lena, so they come over a lot. Marianna is attending a culinarily arts school in London and only comes home for Christmas. Jesus is going to school in Michigan and doing wrestling there as well, he comes home for the holidays and part of the summer.

Connor went to school in Seattle, Washington, he has been dating a guy named Nathan for a year. They met at a local bar both alone and then they started talking and immediately hit it off. He is working at a bank and he sits down with clients and helps them out and he likes it there.

Jude and Connor tried to make the long distance relationship work during school but they broke up over Christmas break freshman year because they wanted to focus on themselves and school and not worry about a relationship. They haven't been in touch or seen each other since then and neither of them know that one other is living back home.

One afternoon Stef went to Target to get groceries and is in the dairy isle and all the sudden hears "Hey, Stef" she knew the voice sounded familiar but couldn't match the voice, so she turned around and it was Adam Stevens. Stef said "Hi, Adam! Long time no see! How have you been?" Adam said "I've been pretty good still working at construction, what about you?" Stef said "I'm good still a cop, how's Connor?" Adam said "good! He moved back home after graduation and works at a bank, how's Jude?" Stef said "Oh my gosh! Jude's back home too! He's an assistant manager at Bob's Burgers!" Adam said "that's good! I miss your son. Maybe I should stop by Bob's Burgers and go see him!" Stef said "yeah, he would love that!" Adam said "well I have to finish getting groceries before Connor wonders where I am" Adam got over Connors sexuality and loves Jude and wants him and Connor together. He is not crazy about Nathan because he's not motivated. He dropped out of school and only works in the summer time at the lawn mowing company other than that he just lays around and plays video games and lives under his parents roof.

*that evening at dinner*

Stef, Lena and Jude are sitting at the table having dinner, Stef made steak and potatoes (Jude's favorite). Lena said "so how was everyone's day?" Jude said "good just typical work stuff!" Stef said "it was good I went to the gym, read two chapters of "the fault in our stars", and went to target and guess who I saw today?" Jude and Lena said "who?" Stef says "Adam Stevens" Jude says "what? really?" Stef said "guess what he told me?" Jude said "what?" Stef said "Connor moved back home too just like you" Jude said "cool" Stef said "you should call him" Jude said "no I'm in a relationship and happy" Stef and Lena didn't care for Alex they thought he was way too possessive and controlling and wanted Connor and Jude back together just like Adam.

*Connor's house*

Connor is sitting in the living room watching Jeff Dunham and Adam comes home with Chinese food for dinner. Adam has a girlfriend named Christine who is very sweet and a good mother like role model to Connor. Christine was the one who helped Adam get over his sons sexuality. Christine had a late night at the office, she's a secretary, so it was just Adam and Connor for dinner so they ate in the living room and Adam said "did you hear Jude's back home?" Connor said "no, I did not!" Adam said "he's working over at Bob's Burgers, you should go see him just as a friend" Connor said "I'm with Nathan, Dad and I'm sure Jude doesn't want to see me."

*one week later*

Jude's at work and he is training one of the new employees and it's a slow Wednesday afternoon. He is helping the new employee clean the restaurant (wiping tables, sweeping, restocking etc.) and suddenly hears the door open, he said "Hi! Welcome to Bob's Burgers!" And looked up and realized it was Connor. The man he was in love with and had not seen for four years.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude has no idea what to say to Connor. As Connor comes up Jude greeted Connor with "long time, no see!" Connor responded with "4 years and a lot has changed, want to have lunch sometime just to catch up?" Jude was unsure and said "I'll have to think about it since I have a busy work schedule" Connor responded with "okay, I have a different number so I'll write it down on a napkin and give it to you so you can text me and let me know!" Jude responded with "okay sounds good!" Connor walked away and went to go order something to go so it wasn't obvious he was there just to see Jude.

Jude wasn't sure about having lunch with Connor. How would Alex feel? Is Connor dating someone? Probably not since he came to see him at work. He also wanted to know what was going on with Connor too and they could be friends again despite having broken up. He'll talk to Alex about it first and see what he thinks. It was date night for Jude and Alex so he was going to discuss it with him.

*that night at dinner*

Jude and Alex went to a nice Chinese place for dinner since Chinese food is Alex's favorite. Jude asked "how was your day today?" Alex responded with "boring just laid in bed and watched Netflix all day, what about you?" Jude was trying to figure out the best time to bring Connor up, but he responded with "it was really slow, business is usually better on weekends" Alex responded with "yeah since people only go out on weekends" Jude just nodded his head since he was really nervous about bringing Connor up. It was quite for 5 minutes and then Alex started ranting about orange is the new black and how the show was making him mad while Jude just keeps nodding his head and chewing his food.

After a couple of minutes Jude blurted "I saw Connor today and he wants to have lunch" Alexs jaw dropped and he exclaimed "what?!" Jude started to repeat what he said and then Alex cuts him off "I heard you the first time I'm not deaf! I thought that Connor moved away." Jude responded with "he moved back home after he was done with school" Alex asked still in shock "is he seeing anybody? Does he know about us?" Jude responded with "we didn't talk about that!" Alex said quietly "you're not considering meeting up with him, are you?" Jude responded with "I haven't seen or talked to him in four years I think it would be cool to catch up and then become friends again." Alex exclaimed "he's your ex boyfriend, there's no reason for you to have lunch with him or be his friend. Think about how you would feel if I started hanging out with my ex." Jude said angrily "fine I won't meet up with him!" Alex was relieved and responded with "good!"

*few weeks later*

Jude and Callie are having lunch at a diner and Callie is seven months pregnant. Brandon and Callie decided to keep the gender a surprise for when the baby is born. Jude asked "so how is the pregnancy going?" Callie responded with "it's good! I'm not as tired as I was a couple of weeks ago and the morning sickness has also calmed down" Jude responded with "that's good! Sure you're not going to find out the sex?" Callie responded with "not until it's born, don't worry we only have two months left until we find out" Jude responded with "I'm excited to be an uncle" Callie responded with "you're going to be an amazing uncle, now let's talk about you, momma said you saw Connor"

Jude responded with frustration "he came to my work and wanted to have lunch with me but I'm not going" Callie responded with "why not? You haven't hung out with him forever" Jude retorted "I'm dating Alex and Connor is my ex-boyfriend so why would I have lunch with him?" Callie responded with "you guys were best friends for a couple of years before you started dating and even though you guys broke up that doesn't mean you can't be friends, you guys broke up a long time ago and not on bad terms so I don't see anything wrong with that" Jude exasperated "how would you feel if Brandon started hanging out with Lou just as friends?" Callie peeved "that's different because they were not friends before they were together not for long and they broke up on bad terms, but I trust Brandon and that he would never cheat on me" Jude exclaimed "well I don't think Alex would be too happy and I'm not going to risk my relationship with him just to hang out with Connor" Callie demented "why doesn't he trust you? If he doesn't trust you he doesn't love you because with love you trust them so basically he's lying to you about being in love with you" Callie also didn't care for Alex. Jude retorted "I understand where Alex is coming from and he loves me and is afraid of losing me and I'm happy with Alex so get over it!"

*that night*

Jude is lying in bed binge watching lost and there's a knock on his door. It's Lena and she opened the door and asked "can I come in please?" Jude responded with "sure" and turned off his TV. Lena sat on Jude's bed and said "so I just got off the phone with Callie and she said you guys had a fight about Alex" Jude responded with frustration "she told me Alex doesn't love me and that's not her place" Lena's response was "you're right, it's not her place to tell you something like that, but it's also not right to storm out of the room and leave Callie like that either." Jude exasperated "I have my reasons, I just don't understand why you guys aren't supportive of Alex and I" Lena responded with "we support you, Jude, but Alex has been disrespectful to us so we have our boundaries and we also don't want you to get hurt" Jude retorted "Alex apologized for that why can't you just move on?"

**FLASHBACK**

A week before Christmas Alex wanted Jude to come spend Christmas with him and his family in Denver, Colorado rather than being at home with his family, but Jude needed to talk to Stef and Lena about it. Alex decided to come with Jude for support. Jude and Alex enter the kitchen while Stef is reading a book on her kindle and Lena is doing paperwork for school. Stef and Lena both greeted Jude and Alex with "hey guys what's going on?" Jude responded with "there's something I need to talk to you guys about" Stef's response was "okay sit here" Jude asked "Alex has invited me to go to Denver with him for Christmas and be with his family, what do you guys think?" There was a moment of silence and then Lena's response was "it's up to you, Jude you're an adult and can make your own decisions, but it would really upset us if you're not here and you won't get to see Marianna and she's only here once a year" Stef's response was "if you really want to go you should go" Jude responded with "I'll stay here and spend Christmas with you guys" Alex exclaimed "I can't believe you guys, you're so selfish to make Jude stay here. I wanted him to spend Christmas with me, but no you guys have to be selfish and ruin everything as always." Stef retorted "excuse me! It was Jude's decision to stay here not ours" Alex screamed "he's doing it to please you guys cause you guys are hard to please nothing ever pleases you! You guys are bitches!" Alex stormed out of the room with Stef and Lena both in tears.

**end of flashback**

Lena distressed "I'm trying to get over it and an apology doesn't solve everything" Jude exasperated "I have an early day tomorrow so goodnight" Lena responded "goodnight, make sure you call Callie tomorrow"

*few days later*

Jude went to clothing store to get some new clothes and while he was standing in racks looking for clothes he sees Connor and Nathan holding hands. Jude tries to hide from Connor and Nathan, but then hears "hey, Jude!" Jude responded "oh hey, Connor! I didn't realize that was you!" Connor said "this is my boyfriend, Nathan and Nathan this is Jude!" Nathan responded "it's nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much stuff about you!" Jude's response was "and I've heard nothing about you" Connor suggested "let's double date! I can set you up with one of Nathan's friends." Jude exasperated "I have a boyfriend!" Connor responded with "even better bring him, how about this Friday at hooligans at 7?" Jude agreed "okay sounds perfect see you then bye!"

A couple hours later Jude texts Alex "we need to talk how about you come over soon and we'll go take a walk around the block" Alex responded with "k" and then showed up ten minutes later.

So they went on a walk it's a gorgeous Sunday night and Alex asked "so what do we need to talk about?" Jude responded "I saw Connor and he has a boyfriend and they want to double date with us" Alex retorted "what?! You went to lunch with Connor even though I told you not to! I can't believe you and no we're not going to dinner with them" Jude exasperated "one I ran into him at the store today and two I sort of agreed to go it's on Friday at 7 at hooligans" Alex exclaimed "sure you just happened to see him and we will not have dinner with him and his lame boyfriend. Don't you get it that's your ex and you wouldn't want to double date with me and my ex so we are not double dating with your ex and you are not allowed to see him or talk to him ever again" Jude retorted "I had no control over seeing him we just happened to be in the same place and he was with his boyfriend Nathan" Alex exclaimed "if you see him you do not speak to him you better run the other way" Jude heatedly said "Connor and I didn't break up on bad terms and we were really good friends before so I just want to be friends with him, I don't want to date him, you were never close friends with any of your exes"

Alex bitterly said "but you and Connor found out you guys had chemistry and became more than that so if you start hanging out with him you could still have feelings for each other" Jude exclaimed "we dated in high school and Connor and I are a lot different and plus he's with Nathan so you have nothing to worry about can you please just do dinner if you don't like him I promise I will not talk to him ever again" Alex screamed "no I told you not to even think about having dinner with him and then you agree to double date and you know what I'm done with your bullshit this is over"

Alex walked away leaving Jude in tears so Jude just sits on the bench and just sobs and then someone walks up to him, it's Callie. Callie sits on the bench by Jude and asked "what's wrong?" Jude didn't answer for a couple of minutes and then he said in tears "he dumped me" and Callie hugs Jude tightly and responded with "I'm so sorry" Jude just sobbed for ten minutes and then said "I'm sorry about what happened at lunch the other day you were right and I've been a jerk to everyone since I've been with him. I love you and you're an amazing sister." Callie's response was "I love you too and you're such an amazing brother"

*the next day*

Jude is lying in bed thinking about if he still wants to meet Connor and Nathan. He doesn't want to be the lame guy with no date but he also doesn't want to be a bad friend. So he goes back and forth and decides to suck it up and go. At least Nathan would probably be nicer to Jude than Alex to Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude is on his way to dinner with Connor and Nathan. His mind is racing with thoughts what will he say when Connor asks about Alex? What kind of lie can he come up with that won't sound stupid?

Jude arrives to the restaurant and he's the first one there so he gets a table. A couple of minutes pass by and then Connor and Nathan show up. Jude greets them "hey guys" "hey Jude!" Connor and Nathan both replied, then they both sit down and Connor curiously asked Jude "where's your boyfriend?" "He's sick" Jude lied "oh no!" Connor and Nathan both replied. "I'm sorry you have to be a third wheel" Connor continued "its cool! I'm used to it! So let's talk about you! How long have you guys been together?" Jude replied "a year and two months we met at Halls and we were both sitting at the bar and he had the same beer as me" Connor answered

**FLASHBACK**

Connor was watch the football game at Halls Bar and Grill and saw the guy next to him get a Budweiser just like he did and the guy is pretty cute and likes the same beer as Connor so Connor decides to start a conversation with him "you drink Budweiser too?" "yep! The only kind I like" Nathan answered Connor replied "same here! I'm Connor, you have a name?" "Nathan" Nathan answered

**end of flashback**

"and that's how we met, how about you and your boyfriend?" Connor continued "we've been together for five months and met at my friend's party" Jude answered

**FLASHBACK**

Jude just arrived at Paige's house and Paige comes up to Jude and greets him with "Jude! I'm so happy you're here" "thanks for inviting me" Jude replied. Paige mentioned "I have a friend of mine who is coming and I think you guys would be the cutest couple" "I can't wait to meet him!" Jude replied and then there is a man that comes in and talks to Paige. Paige introduced Jude and Alex "Jude this is Alex and Alex this is Jude" Jude acknowledged "hi" and Alex acknowledged "hi"

**end of flashback**

"And that's how we met" Jude continued. "it was a shame he couldn't come tonight, I was looking forward to meeting him I'm having a party a week from tomorrow you guys should totally come" Connor implied "I'll have to check with him, so how did you end up back home?" Jude answered

"I wanted to come back here because my family is here and Seattle is too lonely. I'm also working at Wells Fargo how about you?" Connor answered. "Same here and I'm trying to figure out what I want to do for my career" Jude replied. "You don't want to work at Bob's Burgers?" Connor replied. "Not really I don't like working in a restaurant been doing it for six years it's time to move on to something else" Jude asserted "good for you!" Connor praised. Jude inquired "so Nathan let's talk about you what do you do?" "I work at the lawn mowing company in the summer time and then when I'm not doing that I help my dad with his paperwork for his job" Nathan answered. Nathan's parents are rich and his dad owns a furniture store. His mom is a stay at home house wife. Jude noted "well it's getting late and I have to be at work at 8 tomorrow thanks for having dinner with me and I'll let you know about Saturday" "bye hope to see you Saturday!" Connor and Nathan both replied.

On the way home Jude starts reminiscing of him and Connor in middle school.

**FLASHBACK**

Jude was new to Anchor Beach and didn't know anybody, but Jude was used to going to new schools since he's been from foster home to foster home. He heads to his first period math class and his new teacher, Mrs. Danielson greeted him "good morning, Jude and welcome to Anchor Beach! Your seat is on the second row in between Connor the blond boy and Taylor the brunette girl." Jude sits down at his seat and Connor greets him "Hey I'm Connor, What's your name?" "I'm Jude!" Jude replied. Connor noticed Jude had a Pokémon backpack and asked "you like Pokémon? Me too! Who's your favorite?" "Pikachu, What about you?" Jude answered. "No way! Me too!" Connor replied.

**end of flashback**

A couple days pass by and Jude is wondering if he should go to this party and if he does what excuse should he use for Alex and there's no way to talk Alex into coming.

*that evening at dinner*

Stef made enchiladas for dinner and Brandon and Callie came over since they come over every Sunday night. Everyone's talking about how their week went and then Brandon asked Jude "how was the dinner with Connor and his boyfriend?" "it was good and Nathan's pretty cool" Jude answered. Callie asked "what did you tell them about Alex not being there?" "I just said he was sick, I didn't feel like talking about the breakup but Connor insists on meeting him. He invited me to go to his party on Saturday so he can meet him, but I don't know if I want to go since it'll just be me" Jude answered. "If you want to start hanging out with Connor again then you should go and just explain that things didn't work out" Stef implied

So Jude thought about it and decided to go but to say that Alex couldn't make since he wasn't ready for that conversation yet. He texted Connor to let him know that he was coming but that Alex had to work and Connor's response was "okay that's fine"

*Saturday night at the party*

Everyone is arriving to Connor's house and the party was starting at 7:30 pm but Jude hasn't arrived yet. Connor's starting to worry that Jude won't come since Alex wasn't able to, but then Taylor came up to Connor and started talking to him so he got distracted. Thirty minutes later Jude finally showed up and greeted Connor with "I'm so sorry! There was a huge wreck on the highway and I tried to get here as fast as I could!" "it's cool! Do you remember Taylor?" Connor replied. "oh my god! Taylor hi! It's been forever!" Jude answered, and then they hugged. Connor announced "I'm going to go see if they need help!"

Taylor starts the conversation "so how've you been?" "Good! I graduated from university of Miami and I'm working at Bob's Burgers now! How about you?" Jude answered. "Good! I graduated from ucla and I'm engaged to Trevor and he's actually standing over there. Connor told me you're seeing a boy named Alex" Taylor answered. Jude lied "yeah he wanted to be here but he had to work he's a firefighter" "that's awesome! Hopefully I'll get to meet him someday!" Taylor noted. "I think that could be worked out!" Jude replied. Taylor sighed "I better get back to Trevor, but it nice talking to you" Jude replied "you too!"

Jude started to get depressed about Alex but didn't want to look like a loser and leave early so he just kind of sat at the end corner of the living room and kept quiet and then a while later Connor comes up to Jude and asked him "are you okay? You seem kind of depressed!" Jude lied "I'm fine" Connor gave Jude the look "I know you're not okay" and then suggested "why don't you come upstairs with me and talk?" "Okay" Jude agreed

They go to Connor's room and sat on his bed. Jude said "it's been a long time since I've been in here!"

**FLASHBACK**

It was a rainy and chilly afternoon in December. Jude is driving to Connor's house wondering why Connor has been so distant lately. They have both been home for two weeks and they have only seen each other twice. Jude really wanted to spend more time with Connor, but Connor kept making excuses like "my dad wants me to be at home" or "I'm tired and don't feel good" and Jude was tired of it so he decided to just show up at Connor's house and find out what's going on with him. Jude arrived to Connor's house and rang the doorbell and Adam answered it. Jude greeted Adam "Hey, Adam! Is Connor here?" "Yeah, he's in his room!" Adam replied. "Okay thanks!" Jude replied and went upstairs to Connor's room. Jude knocked on Connor's room and Connor thought it was his dad and said "yes?" Jude opened his door and said "we need to talk!" "okay" Connor replied

Jude asked "why have you been blowing me off? I mean we go four months being 3330 miles from each other and then we're finally in the same town and only see each other twice" Connor lied "I'm sorry it's I've been busy" "you're lying! Are you cheating on me?" Jude retorted. "no, I would never do that, but we have to break up." Connor exclaimed. Jude worried "why? What's going on?" Connor addressed "I've been having trouble in school trying to keep my relationship work with you and I just really need to focus on myself and school. I don't think I can handle being in a relationship and going to school at the same time, I'm sorry, Jude I know I'm breaking your heart" Connor saw the pain in Jude's eyes and started sobbing and Jude started sobbing and then Connor wraps his arms around Jude and whispered "I wish I could make this work, I love you" "I love you too and I'm going to miss you so much" Jude bawled. "I'm going to miss you too! Can we kiss for one last time?" Connor wailed. Jude put his hands on Connor's cheeks and pressed his lips on to Connor's and the kiss was so magical and neither one of them wanted to let go. Jude finally let go still with tears "bye, Connor" "bye, Jude" Connor bawled. Jude gets in his car just sits there and sobs.

**end of flashback**

Connor worried "yeah! So what's going on with you? Something's bothering you so don't tell me you're fine" Jude just sat there in silence and Connor started questioning him "do you really have a boyfriend or did you just pretend to because I have a boyfriend?" "I did" Jude chocked. Connor asked "what happened?" "he dumped me because I wanted hangout with you" Jude sobbed. Connor wrapped his arms around Jude and assured "that's so wrong and you don't deserve him. You deserve someone who will treat you with kindness and trustworthiness. You're amazing, Jude you will find someone who deserves you." Jude just sat there for a moment in Connor's arms and then sat up and looked Connor in the eyes and leaned in and pressed his lips on to Connor's lips.


End file.
